1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithographic apparatus and a device manufacturing method.
2. Related Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. Lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs), flat panel displays and other devices involving fine structures. In a conventional lithographic apparatus, a patterning means, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC (or other device), and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g., comprising part of one or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer or glass plate) that has a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). Instead of a mask, the patterning means may comprise an array of individually controllable elements that generate the circuit pattern on an impinging light beam.
In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively exposed. Lithographic apparatus include steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion in one pass, and scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the beam in a given direction (the “scanning” direction), while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.
Conventional devices used as arrays of individually controllable elements are difficult to manufacture and, consequently, the yields for their manufacturing processes are low. This results in increased costs. Furthermore, reducing the pixel size on such arrays of individually controllable elements further increases the difficulty in manufacturing the devices and therefore further reduces the manufacturing yields.
Therefore, what is needed is an alternative array of individually controllable elements for use in lithographic projection apparatus.